staying faithful
by sunshine loving devil
Summary: sequel to time to go.after the flocks tragic deaths, their kids decide to finish something they thought they had finished.but can they stay faithful as a family.a surprise from someone you won't expect, and much more surprises.it's hard to be a bird kid.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! I love sequels. have any of you seen Alvin and the Chipmunks:the Sqeekwal. I wasn't to crazy about it, but I still liked it. Anyway..

Fang:you know what, i believe you won't get at least twenty reviews by the end of this story

OH YEAH! WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT, WON'T WE!

Fang:I guess we will. it's a bet then

by the way I sooooo don't own Maximum Ride, and please review so i can win this bet

(just something in case you get confused)

Avril:Nudge and Iggy's daugter (younest)

Maximum:Nudge and Iggy daughter (twin sister of Nick)

Nick:Nudge and Iggy's son (twin brother of Maximum)

Danny:Max and Fang's son (youngest)

Elizabeth:Max and Fang's daughter (first born)

Monique:Angel and Jake's daugter

Seth:Gazzy and Jessica's son

* * *

~Avril p.o.v.~

I watch as my daddy and mom and my aunts and uncles lay their death beds, their eyes half way closed, their body's looking withered and tired.

"Remember when mommy taught us how to read." said Maximum, tears leaking from her startling blue eyes.

"And when we had to eat cereal for two weeks when daddy and went to that restaraunt convention..because our moms didn't know how to cook, and when grandma passed they thought they were done for. And daddy would always send food to the rest of the family so they wouldn't die of bad cooking." Nick said, tears building up, but he's not letting them fall.

"I remember the family reuniouns, even though we lived right across the street from each other." said Danny.

"Remember when Uncle Gazzy...accidently blew up his house, and he and Aunt Jessica had to live with us. And every night he and daddy would work on some bombs, and mom would yell at him, because he might accidentally blow us all up." I recalled, tears flowing down from my eyes.

"And when Aunt Angel used mind control to get daddy to let us go to the amusment park, and let us go shopping." Elizabeth said.

"I loved it when we would get together for movie nights. And even though I said it was lame, I loved every second of it." Seth said shaking his head as if to say how stupid he had been.

"I remember when Nudge and Iggy got married." Aunt Ella said, her head on Uncle Drake's shoulder, but it was clear she was crying.

"And Iggy and Nudge kept freaking out." Uncle Drake said, tears falling down his own face. Jessica and Jake staying quiet the whole time.

"I can't beleive it's all over." Monique, who was named after my mother said, and broke down crying. How could everything go so bad, so fast.

* * *

~Nudge p.o.v.~

"Come on, hurry up." I hissed at Nick and Maximum. God I loved them more than my life, but sometimes they could be as dense as their father. Even if they were twenty four years old, they sometimes still acted as if they were four at times. The family hid behind chairs, curtains, and tables, the lights turned off, waiting for Avril, my youngest daughter, to show up.

"Daddy, what is it? I got to get home so I can get ready for my date tonight." Avril complained outside.

"Trust me," my fourty three year old husband of twenty four years replied. They opened the door and Gazzy cut on the lights while the rest of us yelled surprise. Make that SUPRISE! She screamed in delight and went around hugging people, thanking us the whole time.

"THANKS GUYS! I LOVE IT, I LOVE YOU!" she squealed. Everyone laughed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!" Nick and Maximum yelled in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY COUS!" Elizabeth and them shouted in also perfect unison.

"OKAY, okay. Cake time!" Iggy screamed. They ran into the kitchen while the rest of us walked behind them. I don't know about the rest of us, but I cannot run like I use to.

When we got in there, they were having an all out cake war. I looked at Max, since we were in her house, but she was just laughed and went in to join. The rest of us looked at each other, then shrugged, then also went to join. I had just walked onto the battle feild when a chunk of cake splattered against my face. I looked in the direction of where it came from and saw it came from Iggy. I started to throw one back but soon everyone had teamed up and was throwing cake at me in all directions. I managed to pick up a piece of warm, brown, spongy goodness, and aimed it right at Avril. When the cake came in contact of her shirt everyone else changed directions where she was the victim of the furious cake war fun.

"Okay, okay. HEY!" Fang screamed. We all looked in his cake splattered direction, and waited to see what he was going to see.

"Present time!" he said. After all this time, we managed to look the same.

Max let her blondish brownish hair grow till it was almost as long as mine. Although she stopped fighting erasers and fly boys and such, her brown eyes still held that visious gleam in them.

Fang, of course, was still tall, dark, and handsome. Though he smiled a lot more. But who could blame him, we had a lot to smile about these days.

Gazzy cooled out a little. After blowing up his house, that was pretty much the end of his bomb building days. He let his hair get cut, so it was nice. His wife was a red head with sparking green eyes. She was really talkative, so naturally, she's one of my best friends.

Angel and kept her curls cut to her shoulders. Her blue eyes idental to Gazzy's, still had their micheivious gleam to them. Her husband had the same colored hair and eyes as Jessica, though they were not related.

Iggy..oh god Iggy. His strawberry blond hair is now cut neatly. His sightless blue orbs, filled with care and love. And me. well I'm just Nudge. My curly, black hair still reached my waist, my dark eyes never stopped smiling since I married Iggy. We all had wrinkles here and there, but I still felt as if I were twenty. Young, daring, ready to take on the world.

I walked to where everyone was opening presents.

"From Max and Fang. But don't ever call us that, Aunt and Uncle would do just fine." Avril read," And we would love you even if you did marry a total loser. Aww, thats so sweet!" she exclamed even though I knew she knew they were playing.

"Well open!" Nick said excitedly. She ripped open the small package to reveal the gloss of a new, ripe red, apple pad. (an/my version of and i pad) She had been asking for it for months. She sqealed with delight and hugged them both.

"Okay. From the siblings." she stopped and laughed. Their gift was medium sized gift with a card attached. "This card can only be opened by the perfect sister. One whose kind, loving, and thoughtful, and so much more. Aww..thanks guys, that's so sweet." They smiled angelically at her, but didn't say anything. She tried to open it, but it looked like it was sealed. Confused, she flipped it over and read, "What, you actually tried to open it? Happy birthday anyway." we all laughed, while she tore into her gift, playfully glaring at them the whole time. (an/guys, replace the sister with brother and it's the same card i got for his birthday. cute huh?) I turned out to be a series of books she abosoultly loved.

"Thanks...I guess." she said and laughed. "From the cousins and the rest of the family." she looked at the flat, rectangle looking gift.

"Thanks?" she said, picking it up and looking around to see if there were more.

"Just open it." Angel said. She stuck her tounge out, but opened it anyway. She revealed a shiny new baby blue laptop, the same color as her eyes, the one where you can virtually call people. Like, you know in some movies, when they call people, and it's like a hologram of them, that kind of laptop. She sqealed, and thanked everyone when a little peice of paper fluttered on the floor. She picked it up and screamed when she saw what it was. We banded all of our money together and got her and another person a trip to Japan. She didn't get the privilage to meet Total, since his expiration date showed up a month before she was born, but he said Japan was faboulous. So now, Avril's going to see just how fabulous it really is.

"Okay, you got one more, from us." Iggy said and pulled out a jewlry box with a big bow rapped around it from his pocket. She didn't get a chance to open it because just then a huge explosion sounded in the front of her house.

"Gazzy." We all said. like we were tired of him always doing this even though we knew it was an accident. He raised his arms in the air.

"It wasn't me! I swear." he said.  
"No," a voice purred, "It was us." We wirrled around and saw something we thought was extinct. Erasers. Max stood up, her eyes returned to that visious gleam they once had.

"Ella, get Drake and the kids and Jessica and Jake to the basment NOW!" I said and went to join Max. Before Ella could move to group them, the eraser said again,

"Oh, we're not here fight. Don't worry. We're just here to kill." And with that, they attacked.

* * *

okay, the fight scene is next! please, please, PLEASE review, or I'll probably,more than likely go insane like the other story.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS ME

...

NOT OWNING MAXIMUM RIDE

...

and that last part of the last chapter in Nudge's p.o.v. was before they were in the hospital, more on that in this chapter.

by the way, Dylan had never shown up in here, and Fang had never left.

_**this is thought talking, just to let you know**_

* * *

~Nudge p.o.v.~

(this is like before the scene in the hospital in the first chapter. like i said before.)

Max lunged before me, but I was right behind her. Even the kids were in an all out eraser fight, maybe Iggy's fighting plan worked out after all. Speaking of him, I looked over and saw Iggy had let one of the eraser get to Avril. She screamed as she was yanked by her curly, dark, dark, brown hair, looking as if, if he twisted again he would yank her whole head off. That seemed to be his plan anyway. She turned around and faced him, then did something I didn't expect. With one raise of her hand, flames lept of her finger tips, completely frying him. I made eye contact with Max and knew she knew I had a plan.

_**Angel, you saw that? **_I mentally sent her

_**Yeah. Kind of freaky.**_ She replied.

_**NO! The plan is to let her blow up the central gas, blowing the house up.**_ I sent back.

_**But won't she get hurt?**_ she asked.

_**Oil doesn't burn that quickly sweet-heart, well it does,but she won't be there long enough to get hurt. After she lights the oil, the children fly up and away from the blast.**_ I sent. She didn't reply for a few minutes, then said, in a quiet voice, or whatever.

_**What about us?**_

_**Hopefully we get out in time. And wouldn't you rather you die, than your kid.**_ I sent. She kept fighting, but looked over at me with a grim determined look, then firmly nodded.

_**Send the rest of the flock the plan.**_ I told her. She nodded, but left no indication she had followed my orders till all the flock looked at me with grims faces. Avril snapped out her beige colored wings. To me, her's was the most beautiful, with dark brown smudges and everything. Anyway, she glided to Ella and Drake picked both of them up and flew out of the house. It's a really good thing Max had hight ceilings. The other kids did the same with the other non-winged people, setting them gently and safely outside, and a pretty good distance away from the house. Avril shot straight to where I guess was the central gas.

"OKAY! START WORKING YOUR WAY OUT!" ,but I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth when from the back door came more and more erasers. I can't tell you what happened next, because it was full of pain, screams, and hatred for and from the beasts that were trying to kill my family. I smelled oil burning not too far from me and I saw Max indicating us to shoot through the roof. We all looked like hell, bloodied, so close to death walking two steps looked as if it would kill us, but I mustered the strength and shot up, or tried to anyway when my leg was roughly drugged down hard to the floor. I heard a sickening snap and someone's scream. I then realized that scream was coming from me. I was doggy piled with punches and kicks when I felt myself being yanked from the pain and into the air. I looked up but could barely see through my swollen eyes. I could just make out a pale face and beautiful strawberry blond hair.

"NUDGE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? NUDGE WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" he shouted. But for what reason? I could hear him just fine. Just then a blast sounded and we both fell. I felt hands try to grab me, but they just fell right along with us. I could actually feel the ground getting closer, mocking me. Telling me something I already knew was coming. I braced myself as much as I could before I did a dive bomb into solid ground. And let me tell you people, I'm no cartoon who could do that and still live. I'm a person with breakable bones, and I could feel everyone of them shattered. I tried to look around but saw I couldn't when I realized I had fell so hard I had actually created a crater. I felt life leak away from me like a balloon with a small hole in it. In the distance I heard my children calling my name.

* * *

~Avril p.o.v.~

I searched and searched through the trees, but couldn't find where they had landed, or should I say crashed. How could five minutes ago you could be celebrating, and now you're looking for your possibly dead parents. Tears started to cloud my vision but I blinked them away and flew faster, searched faster. I. am. going. to. find. them.

"HEY AVRIL! LOOK OVER HERE!" I heard Maximum yell. I followed the direction of her voice then saw what she was indicating to. There were six, large craters barreling into the earth.

"W-what's in them?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Why don't you look for yourself." she said. I hesitated, but peered into each of them. Laying broken, twisted, and bloodied were our parents, barely breathing, but their chest were still going up and down, but slowly, like it pained them to breath. I tried to swallow the lump that had grown in my throat, but the mother joker wouldn't go down.

"Guys! We found them!" I yelled, though it sounded weak in my ears. They gathered around but didn't move.

"What do we do with them?" Elizabeth asked, looking at me. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. Twenty-three year old me, the third youngest of everybody me. I looked down at my mommy and daddy, then back at them.

"We take them to the hospital." I said and started picking daddy up.

"But we know they'll die." Nick said, taking my arm, stopping me from going further.

"But they are not going to die in a pit in the ground. I want them clean and in a bed." I said and reached in stead of grabbing daddy, grabbed mom in stead. I remember the stories she would tell us. About how she and dad got together, about Harold, about just about everything. How she was the strongest woman, next to Aunt Max, in the world to me. Now she lay delicate and broken in my arms, if filled me with pain and fury. I took to the sky and turned around and saw everyone else had taken my lead. I raced as fast as my wings would allow me to the hospital we had basically grew up in.

Landing softly in the hospital we tucked in our wings and ran as fast as we could through the doors, screaming we needed help to anyone who would listen. Five seconds later, Janice, a doctor who knew all about us, came with a team of other doctors and six gurneys. We tried to go with them to the operation room, but she would have no say of it.

"You've had too many sorrows for today. Rest up in the lounge, bandage up some cuts and stuff." then she patted my cheek and ran to operation. Doing what we were told, it turned out we all only came out with minor injuries. I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up.

"Avril! Where are you?" Aunt Jessica screamed in the phone. I didn't bother pull it away from my ear because of the loudness, I was just too numb for that.

"At the hospital." I replied. She stayed quiet longer than needed, then said,

"We're on our way." I hung up and sat in a chair by the coke machine and laid my head on it. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. But it was happening, and it was time for me to face the truth. My family had one out of one millionth chance of surviving, and probably not even that.

For hours we stood in that waiting room. The cleanliness mocking us,letting us know what had already happened. Nobody spoke a word, no tears were spilled, we just stood there, too numb to even comprehend how to cry or even move. Aunt Ella and them had burst through the door, but we didn't even look up. When they saw our faces, they knew what had happened. Jake went to the soda machine, bought us all a sprite and sat down on the floor next to me, burying his face in his hands. He never really talked a lot, but I knew he loved Angel more than we could ever think. I sat my sprite on the floor and went next to him, hugging him while he cried. And just like that, everyone else was crying too.

Janice appeared.

"I'm sorry. But their wounds were too great. We couldn't do anything to save them." she had tears flowing freely from her eyes, something she said she never did, and I knew she was just as upset as we were when it came to our parents passing. "They have a few last breaths in them, use them wisely." then she walked away.

I walked slowly to the room and saw them all lined up in a row. I took in a ragged breath, then went to stand by my mommy and daddy one last time.

* * *

~still Avril p.o.v. but now we are back at the first hospital scene~

Suddenly, my daddy blinked open his eyes. They had kept their original clothes on, so when he reached into his blood splattered pants he pulled out a small jewelry box. He took in a breath and said in a husky voice,

"open it." I did as I was told and saw a ring. But not just any ring, it's mommy's engagement ring. I looked up, tears flowing from my eyes, I looked around the room and met Maximum's eyes. There were not a bit of jealousy in them.

"This was going to be my gift?" I asked.

"No actually. It was going to be a much nicer ring, but that one kind of gotten lost somewhere, so I gave you the next best thing." mommy told me, her voice so weak more tears flowed out of my eyes. Of all of them, she looked the worse, but then again she never was the best fighter. But like I said, she was still one of the toughest out there.

"Take all of our wedding rings kids. S-so you can remember us." Uncle Fang said. We obliged and slipped them on, all of them fitting perfectly. I knelt in between my mommy and daddy's bed, holding each of their hands, then looked at Maximum who didn't have a ring. I looked at mommy and daddy's ying yang necklaces then had an idea.

"May I?" asked, they nodded and I slipped them off from around their necks and gave them to Maximum. She said not a word but slipped them onto her own neck where she held them in her fist, shut her eyes tight, tears still managing to flow from them. I went back beside mommy and daddy, taking back their hands.  
"Please mommy... daddy. I need you to be here with me. To see your grand children when I have them. Please you can't go." I whispered, though I know it was just wishful begging.  
"We'd love to, but it's time to go for us, and it's a new beginning for ya'll. We'll always love you." Uncle Gazzy said. And with one last breath, they slowly went. I know they are stronger now and together where no one can hurt them. I looked up to the ceiling and could see them up in the clouds, Aunt Angel and Uncle Gazzy kids again, chasing each other laughing. Mommy and daddy holding each other, them too laughing and smiling down at me, and Uncle Fang and Aunt Max, in each other's arms, smiling at me, them also laughing. All of them young again, before any kind of drama had even started. Uncle Gazzy and Aunt Angel stopped playing and they all smiled down at us.

"I love you." they said slowly then they started laughing again till their image started to fade and so did their laughter till they were gone. I looked around the room and saw everyone else looking up too, tears not seeming to stop now.

I kissed my family's cheeks one last time and I laid my head down and heard weeping behind me. I slowly stood up, a new goal set in my mind. A mission I intended to complete. And no one was going to stop me.

"Where are you going Avril." asked Seth, Monique trying to look into my eyes for understanding. But I knew what she saw, hard, cold, blue chips of determined ice.

"I'm going to go kill those sorry bastards who did this to my family. You guys can come with me if you want." I said. On my way out I met Janice. Her eyes so red I could barely see the brown in them.

"Please make sure my parents have a private burial. I reached in my wallet and brought out pictures of my mom and dad, and aunts and uncles. "Here are some pictures, keep them if you like, I have a lot more." Then we strolled out and took to the sky, killing on our minds and pain in our hearts.

* * *

okay all i can say is please review. look at me, it's my story and i'm in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

~Avril~

"First things first….names." I announced.

"We don't have names." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. I felt she was a smite too old for that, but didn't comment.

"Maybe mom and dad has names….or maybe files they've kept." Seth mentioned. Seth was only seventeen years old, so he was the baby of the group, still in high school, coming right behind Monique, who at eighteen is still watching morning cartoons. They were still kids practically, I didn't want them there.

"I don't think it'd be….wise to let you guys come with us." I started.

"Why not?" Monique asked, slightly glaring. Her shoulder length raspberry color hair and dark green eyes always made her look cute. She could either work that for good, or bad. Right now, she was glaring.

"You're just too young." Danny shrugged. Danny looked just like a young Fang, which he always worked to his advantage. At 23, he's at his peak, with perfect windswept dark hair and eyes, and all muscular, and a perfect smile. But not only that, he took after his mom in commanding authority. No one went against him when he made orders. It wasn't that we were intimidated or scared, it was just something not done.

"I was there. I can help." Seth argued.

"It doesn't matter what you think, all that matters is you're safe." I said sternly.

"It's not like you're that much older than us." Monique snapped.

"Guys! I don't care what happens, just let us get to the house and find these names. No one is too young for that!" Elizabeth snapped in all our directions. Like Danny, she was her mother's daughter. Despite her usually easy going nature, whenever she gets serious, you do what she says. She is the oldest anyway.

~Seth~

Aunty Max's house was first for obvious reasons. She was always prepared, for everything. We tore through her and Uncle Fang's offices, ultimately coming up with nothing. Monique screamed out in frustration kicking a box.

"This isn't working!" Danny and Avril shared a look, like they knew this would happen, but after a quick glare from Max, they went back to searching.

"She's right. We're getting nowhere, and we're only destroying my parent's house. We need to strategize. We're not even sure what we're supposed to be finding." Elizabeth, said, slapping down some papers on the desk. Right then, the bell decided to ring.

"I got it." Nick dragged himself up. I assume the only reason why was because the atmosphere was becoming too thick. Even I needed air. "Um…Seth. Can you come to the door?"

"Who is it?" Avril called from her spot in the corner. Papers were stacked to her hips, and she was going through them piece by piece.

"Celeste."

"Like my mom's old bear." Monique reminisced lovingly. But I was sweating. I forgot I had invited her over.

"Should I invite her in?" He called back. I immediately looked to Avril who firmly shook her head.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"What could happen? They're gone."

"And we don't know that for sure. They know we're still alive and….for whatever reason we're not supposed to be. I don't want to drag another person into this."

"I mean it's not like I already know." I jumped as she just appeared in the door. Her silky dark wavy hair traveling to her waist, and nice bright golden eyes, with creamy brown skin, and a curvy figure. She was around 5'4, average height, but she was far from being an average girl. She was born with three percent white tiger. Complete with black and white furry ears, she hides with hats. Right now she had a white, saggy hat on covering them. She hides her tail with long coats, despite the weather. The only thing she cannot hide is her pointed teeth and her luminous, almost glowing eyes. So when she smiles, it's like you're looking into a vampire's mouth. But she makes it look good. Like it was intentional.

"I know what you guys are. It wasn't that hard."

"How did you find out?" Danny asked. She didn't seem intimidated by his looks, which for him was a first. But then again, she was just as good looking. Why should she care he looked like he belonged in a magazine.

"You don't really…seem normal. And after I saw Monique fly from some argument with her mom….I put the pieces together. Simple." She shrugged and smiled, like she did in class when she out smarted the teacher. Again I turned to Avril, who turned to Danny, who turned to Elizabeth. Liz was almost eleven years older than me, so we were never that close in that friendship kind of way. More like we loved each other because we loved the cousins who were closer to our ages.

"What do you know about our parents." Celeste slid into a chair in an almost cat like manor and shrugged.

"Not much. The most I know about my own parents was that they were young and wanted powers. They went to this place…..Itex I think."

"After that flood-" Max started.

"It wasn't like they could just be stopped. They held stations all over the world. And that flood only happened on one measly island. From my understanding, Itex has been under some kind of investigation, and their trying to get rid of their tracks before they get found out."

"Do you know their station?"

"By way. I've traveled there plenty of times. Just to see where I came from you know. I've never memorized the address." Avril got up.

"Can you take us there?"

"Avril think before you act. Remember what mom use to say." Nick quickly chastised, but she ignored him.

"Think about it guys. We're getting nowhere searching for something we might never find. We could get the information right from the source."

"But what about security?" Max asked. Nick gaped at her. "I'm just looking at our options." She defended. Celeste shrugged.

"Shouldn't be a problem. You can fight right?" There was an awkward pause. "At all?" Another one.

"We can hold our own in a fight." Monique hugged her arms, shrugging. But we barely made it through the first wave of erasers.

"Wait wait wait….wait. You thought you could just run into Itex, already under orders to shoot upon intrusion without legal permission, and get out safe and sound. They're not just gonna hand you their information." Celeste scolded.

"We didn't think this through." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I knew we weren't ready!" Nick exploded.

"Oh be quiet, you're always like this! Too timid to cross the street!" Max snapped back.

"Will you both shut up!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Will all of you shut up!" Celeste clutched her ears on top of her head.

"What are you?" Monique asked, her anger sliding away to curiousness. Sighing, Celeste took her hat off, her ears twitching.

"My sense of hearing is like, a hundred or so times betters than y'alls, so loud noises…get to me."

"Can you teach us to fight?" Elizabeth addressed her.

"Sure I can. But….it's not wise to travel to Itex. Especially now."

"We understand that."

"I'm not just talking about the guards. There's been a bounty on us. We so called "failed experiments". If any other experiment takes in the body of another dead experiment, they survive extension and Itex overlooks them in mass extermination."

"Mass extermination?" Danny asked, his arms crossed.

"Like I said, their covering their tracks."

"Getting rid of their past experiments." Avril nodded.

"We definitely need to train." Celeste muttered, looking around.

~Monique~

I'll admit I am far from the most mature person in our junior flock. But the fact that Avril and Danny wanted to just cut both Seth and I out was insulting. So naturally, we were the first two people out. Celeste slid off her jacket. She was wearing a pale green tank top, showing her nicely muscular arms, and slightly exposing her toned stomach. Her tail twitched excitedly.

"I wouldn't exactly be excited to be the first two out."

She worked us harder than any gym coach worked us before. Even super guy Danny was drenched with sweat before the hour. "Run four more times! You wanted this! Work for it!" Celeste barked. God! She was smaller than all of us, with nine feet of attitude. "Now! Attack!"

Here's the thing about Celeste. She's super freaking fast. She can run a hundred in under a second. And that's her jogging paste. So when Elizabeth tried to pounce, Celeste was already on the other side of the yard, in a huge tree. Poor Elizabeth ate the bark of another tree.

"Elizabeth, stop focusing on attacking and more on sensing where your attacker is." Suddenly she gasped, but before she could move she was tackled to the ground. Being part cat, she landed on her feet, but she skidded a few feet, looking around madly. Seth jumped up, cheering.

"That was me! Yes! Me!" That stopped everyone in their tracks. The baby of the flock, yes, the absolute baby, just pounced on the most athletic person on the planet. She straightened herself out, smiling.

"I think you're ready." But just as quick, it snapped off her face. "But the rest of you aren't. I'm not the hardest to pin down!" And with that, she took off. Seth laughed and ran after her. If Seth could do it, I know I can.

Sadly, I wasn't the next person to pin her down. I wasn't even the third. Avril came in second, and a Danny with a wounded pride came in third. Followed by Nick, then Max. Now it was just me and Elizabeth. The others, since they pinned her down before, Seth four times, sat out for this round. I glanced at Elizabeth and saw she was just as ready to stop as I was. I wanted nothing more than to just drink a glass of water. But to do that, I had to pin this girl down. And Celeste wasn't letting us off easy. She pulled her hair up, and rolled her pants up. She stopped at the top of a tree, her eyes literally glowing. More cat like now than ever. Her grin was maniacal.

"Want a breath, gotta catch me." And like the wind, she was gone again.

I started off, fury at already being considered second class by the rest of the flock making me go a little faster. Elizabeth was right next to me. And suddenly, a blur of white flashed by. I darted after it, only to become fast first in a tree. I gritted my teeth and ran to catch up. Elizabeth was a little bit ahead. But Celeste wasn't running where she was running. Which meant I had a chance.

"Moe." I almost tripped. What the hell?! Did I just see my mom? "Moe, she's your cousin." Again, I bared my teeth and just changed my direction. I was acting crazy because of over exhaustion. That's all it was. "Moe family don't do this to each other." I glanced and saw my mom's disapproving face. Her blond hair and ice blue eyes menacing. Whether it was real or not, I knew she was right. I reached out and grabbed her arm, propelling her in the right direction. But she didn't let go. So when I pushed her forward, she was pushing me forward as well. Until we had pinned a body against a tree.

"Team work. Nicely done." Celeste grinned and she slipped out from our hold. "You're done for the night." She wasn't even breathing hard. I glanced at Elizabeth who was breathing hard. She held up a hand, smiling. I clasped it.

"I don't think you're too young at all." She said. I smiled.


End file.
